


(KarmaxNagisa) You're My Sunshine

by ShiaTOV



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mystery, Shounen-ai, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiaTOV/pseuds/ShiaTOV
Summary: There's mystery within him..There's mystery within the place where he lived..What will happen? What will he find?The song he knows will guide him back onto the arms of the precious one with the legend which only revealed itself to him.





	1. Chapter 1

_"In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_   
_When I awake my poor heart pains._   
_So when you come back and make me happy_   
_I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are gray_   
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

There's someone humming an old song. The soft hum echoing onto the hallway of a dim mansion. Soon a gust blew out all the candles along the walls of the hallway, leaving a darkness and a hush behind.

"Sshh... Let him sleep.." Said someone sofly with a gentle smile.

*****

"Come on.. Don't be a chicken.." Said a red head guy playfully.

"But, Karma.. It's___"

"Don't come?" Karma glanced at the blonde guy behind him, "that's ok.. Wait here or go home with the others; do what you want, Maehara.." He left him.

Maehara clenched his fist then left him right away. Karma arrived in front of a rusty huge gate of an old mansion. Seemed like it'd been abandoned years. He's about to touch the gate when he felt a sudden presence behind him. He jumped off a bit, scanning all around him and found nothing. He's sure that there were eyes which spotting on him just now but he didn't know from which direction.

"Geez, it's sure creepy.." A sweat flew down on his face, "what should I do now?" He muttered, ruffling his head.

"Good afternoon.."

A frail voice greeting him from behind. As he turned his sight, he saw a girl in long white dress to her knees, a shoulder length azure hair and a pair of sky blue eyes. A white umbrella was opened wide above her with laces along the edge. The gentle wind blew stroking her hair and that's enough to make the red guy widen his eyes with a bit blush on his cheeks.

"Good afternoon.." Karma nodded lightly.

"What are you doing here umm..." The girl stepped to him.

"It's Karma.." Karma felt a bathump in his heart, "I.. I'm.." He stared at the girl who was already standing right next to him, "I'm the next owner of this mansion.."

The girl flinched a bit, "so.. It's you.." Said her with low tone.

The girl lifted up her face, looking at the mansion. At a short moment Karma could feel that she's sad about something but it's gone by a small smile of relief on her face. She bowed lightly then walked away. Karma stunned by her hair which slided behind her as she walked away. He couldn't shift his eyes from her.

"OH!!" He snapped, "I forgot to ask her name.." He facepalmed, "can we see each other again?" He muttered by covering his blushing cheeks.

Days passed and it'd been more than three days since Karma met the girl. He's busy with cleaning and fixing some spots of the mansion with the help of his friends and his father's men.

"So.. You've got lovestruck, huh bud?" Maehara said teasingly by poking Karma's cheek.

Karma slapped Maehara's hand, "I'm not!! Just stop talking and clean the web up there!!" He kicked Maehara's butt.

Maehara laughed hard then climbed up the ladder, "better do it quick, Nakamura.. You don't want to see him in berserk mode, right?"

"That damn sadistic slave driver.." Nakamura grumbling a bit loud, "why do I have to help him? He even don't do a thing but ordering people.." She tapping the web hardly.

"I heard that, Nakamura!!" Shouted Karma from another room.

"Ah~ this is tiring.." Whined a green haired girl under the ladder.

"Kayano, what's that?" Nakamura pointed at Kayano's back.

"Oh this?" Kayano take a brown bundle paper on her back then waving it at Nakamura, "I found it in one of the room upstairs.. Want to see?"

Nakamura's eyes sparkling at once, she slided down the ladder then swung her arm around Kayano's shoulders, "open it!" She's excited.

Kayano nodded under Nakamura's pressure. She opened the bundle, not knowing that a pair of freezing eyes were staring right at them from a certain direction. As she pulled out the inside, her eyes widen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eh!? What's this??" Nakamura furrowed her eyes, "blank papers???"

"Un.. Shall I show it to Karma?"

Nakamura with an upset face walked away waving her hand at Kayano as she wanted to say 'do what you want'. Kayano with the bundle in her hug walked into the other room where Karma was.

"Karma-kun.. It's___" she paused her words and her step.

There was Karma, sitting on the opened wide big window of the room, spacing out at the view outside.He rested his arm on his knee making him like a classic expensive sculpture.

"Oh, Kayano what's wrong?" Karma glanced at her.

Kayano handed the bundle, "this.. I found it in the upstairs.. It's just an empty paper, but better if you check it first before you throw it.." She left right away.

Karma's about to pull the inside when he felt a cold prick on his back neck that made him turned his sight automatically at the direction where he felt it. No one and nothing's there. Everyone who helped him were gathering at the front yard to have lunch and resting after the hard work since this morning. At this moment, Karma felt goosebumps ran down from his lower head to his arms.

"Do I need paranormal investigators here?" He muttered with a sweat flowing down.

The next morning was the first day for Karma and his parents to move in, but due to the busy works, Karma was only the one who would stay there for the first night. A steel rusty gate with a big padlock greeted the new owner who was already standing right in front of it for about 20 minutes. He hesitated to step forward like there's a boulder tied up on his feet. The heavy uneasy feeling which like a gust, stroke his heart once his hands unlocking the gate. A squeeky sound became a theme song of his arrival.

"So, it's today.."

Karma's heart almost jumped off his throat after hearing a sudden voice behind him. The heart throbbing of him could be heard by the girl in white that made her releasing a giggle.

"We meet again.." The girl smiled.

"Ah, yeah.." Karma exhaled, trying to calm himself.

The girl stared at the mansion gently, "from now on.. You won't be lonely anymore.."

Karma's stunned by the girl whose hair was waving smoothly behind her by the blow of the cold wind.

"What's your name?" Karma's mouth was moving by its own will.

"It's Nagisa.." She smiled at him, "let's meet again.." She bowed then walked away.

Karma could feel a heat evaporating from his chest up to his face. The warm feeling wrapped his heart as he got her name.

"What's that mean?" Karma spacing out while enjoying the warm water in the bathtub.

His thought couldn't rest from Nagisa's words. There's something about her.

"Is she the former owner of this mansion?" He wondered.

In all sudden there's a loud slamming sound followed by a breaking glass sound from the room right above the bathroom. The only thought which popped out on Karma's mind was a robber.  He finished his bath fast, wrapping his body with a robe towel then running fast to the upstairs. As he arrived, he found a messy room with broken glass windows.

"Who did this?"

There's a vague giggle along the hallway that lured him to rush out the room to look who it was, but he found no one. There he realized that he wasn't alone in this huge mansion.

"Mom and dad will surely laughing hard on me.." He ruffled his hair.

The next day, Karma was enjoying the outside view while sitting on the bench near the front gate when a soft greeting came on his ears. It's Nagisa; as usual she wore white dress and white attributes.

"Come in, Nagisa.. Let's have a tea.." Asked Karma.

"No thank you.." Nagisa smiled, "just hang in there.. It won't take that long.." She muttered by looking at the mansion.

"Umm... Nagisa.. What are you___"

Nagisa bowed then walked away. Karma clenched his fist and determined that the next meeting he would get rid the mystery curtain which covering the truth before him.

The strong wind blew that made the trees releasing a creaking sound. A creepy atmosphere spreading out along the hallway fusing with a soft lullaby song which echoing into the whole mansion.

_"You are my sunshine... My only sunshine...."_

 


	3. Chapter 3

"A song?" Nakamura tilted her head.

"Yeah.. It sounds familiar.." Karma yawned then lying his head on the table in front of him.

Nakamura, Kayano and Maehara looking at one another.

"Say, have you solved the empty papers mystery, Karma-kun?" Kayano excited.

"Nope.. Forgot.."

"Yeah.. Yeah.. This Nagisa is brainstorming your mind... That's not good, bud.."

At the same time Maehara said that, Karma was already stepped his left foot on Maehara's head while he's laying prone on the floor.

"Once again you say that, you will taste this new wasabi product with your nose, Maehara.." Karma's amber eyes glowing maliciously on Maehara.

After school, Karma rushed home due to his father's order a day before. His parents would be home soon and Karma had to make sure that everything's ok. This time, Karma could spend the rest of the day in peace with his parents. No need to recall the creepy incident before. Karma wouldn't let his parents worried just because of a nonsense stuff.

"Karma.. Come here.."

"Ok, mom.." Karma rushed out of his room to the hallway, "what is it?" Asked him lightly as he arrived.

Karma's mother sighed, "I know that you're alone in this mansion and maybe you ask your friends to stay here for nights.. That's ok.. Mom and dad won't disallow it.. But.. At least ask them to help for cleaning up.." She pointed at the floor of the guest room before her.

Karma's eyes widen in shock. There were some hair on the floor and the bed was messy like someone had been sleeping on it. He couldn't say a word to defend himself. There's no one stay for a night since he moved in. He's sure that every room was neatly arranged; he would check it one by one everyday before school. The guest room was locked and he had the keys. No one came not even his friends. Karma stepped into the room, squatting down to see the hair. It had light blue color.

"Na.. gi.. sa..." He muttered involuntarily.

"Karma, you have to clean this room before dinner.." His mother left him.

Not wasting the time, he cleaned it up fast, locking the door then ran down to the dinning room. He hesitated to tell his parents about the strange things around the house including Nagisa their might be neighbor. Karma's parents were scientists and they wouldn't believe with such paranormal things. All-had-a-scientific-reason belief was imprinted on their mind.

"Good afternoon.."

A greeting dragging him back from drowning in his own thought.

"Nagisa? Good afternoon.." He stood up from the bench, "come on in.. I have something to ask you.." He opened the gate and letting her in.

Nagisa stepping in at last but she stopped behind the gate. Her hands quivering a bit and grabbing her umbrella tight.

"I think.. I'll be here.." She said reluctantly.

Karma couldn't force her to come closer to the house. He sighed lightly, "ok then.. My first question is do you know something about this mansion?"

Nagisa flinched; she stared at him, "don't you remember it?"

"Huh? Remember?" Karma confused.

Nagisa hurriedly opened the gate and as she stepping out, Karma held her by grabbing her arm but he released her right away and let her to go. His heart beating fast after the grab.

"It's not him.." Said Karma involuntarily by staring at his own hands, "it's different.." He grabbed his chest, "what's with this feeling?"

_"Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

An echo coming into his ears. He's scanning all around him and found nothing.

"This is driving me crazy.." Karma ruffled his head frustratedly, "what's with me? What's with this mansion?"

 


	4. Chapter 4

_I can see there's a figure in the distance in a garden. I'm not sure if it's a boy or a girl; but from its looks I think it's a girl. She had a sky blue hair tied up as pigtails on her head. She's wearing a plain white long shirt covering her knees. Her shoulders are quivering, her hands grabbing the lower shirt tight and I can hear she's sobbing silently. Why? Why are you crying? Why does it hurt me to see her crying? I outstretching my arm and trying to reach her but it seems the view is way too far. She's turning her face to me slowly, but the ray of the sun distracting me._

"Karma-kun!!" Yelled Kayano right on Karma's face.

"What!?" Karma startled.

"It's our line.. What's with you?" Maehara poking Karma's head with his index finger, "you're spacing out so often these days.. What's wrong?"

Karma shook his head then threw his sight on the window next to him.

"Ah, I know!" Maehara tapping Karma's head, "you're rejected by Nagisa, right?" He's smiling wide.

A deathly glare reflection on the window made Maehara gulped and he raised his hands as a chin high with a grin adorning his face. Not a single word came out from his mouth, but he knew that his soul was almost being separated from the living vessel.

"There you go again, Maehara.. Don't get killed next time you tease him.." Nakamura winked as she left them, "got to go, guys.. Bye.." She's waving at them.

"Then.. What did Nagisa said again?" Maehara took a seat behind Karma.

Kayano nodded excitedly, "yeah.. Yeah.. What was it?"

Karma sighed, "she asked that did I remember it?"

"Remember about what?" Maehara eye contacting Kayano.

"Don't know, Maehara.." Karma shrugged.

Kayano looked back at Karma, "Why don't you just ask her about that, Karma-kun?"

"I will, but... It won't be easy to find her.. I don't even know where she lives.."

"Karma my buddy.." Maehara tapping Karma's head again, "you're sure brilliant in academic, but really really stupid for a romance case.. Why do the girls fall for this kind of creature, I wonder.." He shook his head in frustration, "what kind of neighbor are you for not knowing your crush's house?"

Karma slapped Maehara's hand, "just shut your mouth!" He's defeated.

He rushed home before Maehara teasing him more than this. Stressed by the situation, he idly sitting on the bench with a book in his hands. Soon, he felt a stare and as he turned his sight, he saw Nagisa was standing in front of the gate. She bowed then walked away.

"Wait! Nagisa!!"

Karma ran to her, opening the gate roughly then held her by grabbing her right arm.

"I saw it in my dream.." Said Karma with a tense stare at her.

"Saw who?" Nagisa said by grabbing the umbrella tight without facing up to him.

"Someone with pigtails blue hair.."

Nagisa threw her sight at Karma fast.

"Just tell me right away, what's happening here and who is in this mansion!" Karma begging frustratedly.

Nagisa closed her eyes briefly, "so.. In the end you can't even remember.." She smiled sadly, shook off Karma's hand then left him.

Unsuccess with the last chance, Karma desperately back to his room, fell himself on his bed then covered his eyes with his arm. Suddenly, blacked out enveloped the whole mansion with a total darkness. Karma's parents shouted from the other room and told him not to do anything until they came with a candle or a torch. With a heavy sigh, Karma tried to look for his own torch in one of the drawers near his bed. He heard something fell on the floor once he pulled out the torch from the drawers. He turned it on and spotted it on the floor to see what it was.

"Oh.. It's the empty papers.." He took it.

"Karma, want a candle in your room?" Karma's father came in with two candles in his hands.

Not waiting for his son's answer, the father put the candle on the candle holder on one side of the wall in that room.

"So, it's for a candle.. I thought it's just an antique decoration.. I was thinking to throw it, though... Glad I don't do it.." A sweat flew on his face.

"Don't you dare to touch the original decorations in this mansion, Karma.. They have their own function.. That's how we manage this huge house.." The father left.

Karma peeking out of his room and saw a row of candles on the walls along the hallway. The view was sure creepy yet pretty. He's back into his room then lifted up one of the papers facing up to the candle near him with a sigh of giving up.

"Eh!? Could it be..." His eyes widen.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_  
_I dreamed I held you in my arms_  
_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_  
_So I hung my head and I cried._

 _I'll always love you and make you happy,_  
_If you will only say the same._  
_But if you leave me and love another,_  
_You'll regret it all some day:_

 _You told me once, dear, you really loved me_  
_And no one else could come between._  
_But now you've left me and love another;_  
_You have shattered all of my dreams:_

 _In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_  
_When I awake my poor heart pains._  
_So when you come back and make me happy_  
_I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame._

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

"What's this?" Karma gulped, "is it a poem? No, it's a song.." His color face drained, "kind of creepy.."

Karma took the other paper and one by one they revealed something. The rest were like a diary of someone who's in love. The curve of the writing was smooth, perhaps it's a girl.

She's in love with an unknown boy who suddenly appeared before her, but the boy was weird. He had a blank stare and didn't talk. She thought that the boy was mute and blind, so she gently grabbing his hand trying not to startle him. She tried to drag him but he didn't move. At that moment, she's just standing beside him in silence by watching the other children playing on the playground. Soon, there's some adults came, dragging him forcefully then left her behind.

"There the first writing.. Next.." Said Karma by taking another paper.

In the other time, the boy was already there sitting on the bench on the playground. There's no one but him. The sky was clear at that time, so it's strange that no child was there to play. She then sat on the same bench but not so close to him. She began to talk a bit about her days but still no response from the boy. That repeated days after and even weeks.

"So, she's enjoying it though she knew that the boy didn't even realize it.." Karma sighed, "next.."

 _"Every time I saw his eyes, slowly but sure I saw a small spark.. I'm sure he can hear my voice.. I'm sure he notices me.. There's a day when I saw one of his fingers flicking.. I will try to sing for him next.. I hope he likes my favorite song.."_  
The next day she met him, she sang the song in front of him. She didn't care with the stare of people around her. She sang it with all her heart. She hoped her feeling could be delivered to the boy. Unfortunately, she only knew the chorus of the song.

"Did she add the rest of lyrics by herself?" Karma looking at the paper which had lyrics of the song then he took the next paper.

It'd been three days and he didn't come. She kept on waiting for him by sitting on the same bench. The last time she saw him smiling though it's just a really small smile on the corner of his lips. The relief feeling of seeing his progress warmed her heart. She wanted to see him soon. There were so many stories to tell, but why didn't he show up? Did the adults forbid him to go outside? Was he sick? The girl was really worried.

"Next.."

_"What's with them? Who are they? Why do they after me? Did I do bad things to them? I need help, but no one can help me.. Better if I hide myself in the basement to see what's happening.. I'm sure that they're keeping him somewhere there!!"_

"Eh? There's an erasure here.. No.. It's....."

"Karma, can you___" karma's mother suddenly came in.

"Eh!? Mom??" Karma startled, turning to face his mother and hiding the papers behind him fast, "what is it?"

The mother furrowing his eyebrows, "what's that, Karma?" She pointed at Karma's arms.

"Nothing.." Karma panicked, "what is it, mom? What do you need?"

"Karma, answer my question first! What's that behind your back!?" The mother insisted by grabbing Karma's shoulders, "don't make mom worries even more.. I had enough of worrying you that time.." Her tears flew.

"Why are you crying?" Asked him flatly and for a short moment, Karma's stare was blank.

The mother gasped, "Kar..ma..." She hugged Karma tight, "don't make me remember about 'that'!! Please.. Be a good boy and don't try to recall it.."

 


	6. Chapter 6

"So.. Why are you guys here?" Said Karma with a pair of hazy amber eyes opening the gate slowly.

"We're here because..." Maehara scanning the situation, "are you sure you're alone today?" He lowering his tone.

"Yeah.. As I told you.." Karma yawned, "My parents are on duty and it may take at least two weeks.. Come in.." He let them in lazily.

They're just looking at one another shortly then following Karma.

"You look so tired.. Did something happen?" Asked Nakamura with worried face.

"No.. I don't know.. I feel very sleepy all day today.. Too sleepy..." Said Karma staggered to his feet.

After that he fell but Maehara hurriedly held him then let him to lay down on the sofa while Kayano tried to call his parents.

"Just what did they do to him?" Maehara grumbling.

"Isn't it enough? He's been through a lot.." Nakamura rubbing Karma's cheeks sadly.

"There's no choice.. We're helpless here.." Maehara fell himself on the sofa, "we can do nothing under their authority.." He closed his eyes.

Kayano sighed after hung up the phone, "they wanted us to take care of him.."

"No choice, huh?" Nakamura chuckled.

*****

There's a familiar sound jingling onto my ears, absorbing my thought into a bright light. As the light dimmed, I heard a cheerful voice in the distance. There's a scene of a blue head girl playing with a small ball in a plain blue yukata. Her smile was warm and releasing a relief atmosphere. The next scene was snapping me out from all my daydreaming. This was the lost treasure of mine.

_Ah~ how can I forget about it?_

*****

Karma slowly gained his consciousness and as he opened his eyes, he murmured something.

"There's a legend about a blue fox which lived in the corner of the town.." Said Karma while trying to sit slowly.

"Ka.. Karma-kun.." Kayano worried.

"It's just a legend yet there were many people kept on looking for it for their own advantage.. The prophecy said that the blood of the blue fox could revive the death and even more.. The people used all methods they knew to seek the truth about it and no matter how many failure they got, they refused to give up.." Karma looked at his friends around him, "and when I found one of them, it's too fragile to be touched.."

"Karma.. Don't tell me.." Nakamura gasped.

"It because of me.. It's all my fault.. All I know is just that I was the one who ruined everything..." Karma threw his head down.

"Karma, you can trust us.. Just tell us what's actually happened with you?" Maehara shook Karma's shoulders.

"I don't really remember it well.. There's something covering my mind.." Karma ruffled his hair.

_"Maybe I can help.."_

A soft voice came out from one of the rooms near them. The door was slowly opening in, releasing a creaking sound and a cold breeze passing through them. Soon, there's a jingling sound came out and at the same time their eyes widen in shock, there's a small blue fox stepping out from the dark side of the room. The fox had a pair of sky blue eyes with a white shrine-rope looked necklace around its neck with a gold bell at the center. This fox's eyes was staring sharply right to Karma and his friends.

 _"Sorry for my sudden appear, but I think I'm at my limit on waiting.."_ Said the fox nodding at them.

"It can talk!?" Nakamura and Kayano startled.

 _"Of course I can.. I can show myself to the one with whom I want to be noticed.. But.. We can save this talk for later.. For now, let me help you for retrieving your memory, Karma-kun.."_ The fox walking toward him slowly, _"don't worry.. You will remember it all.. But please, don't lose yourself, Karma-kun.."_ It touched Karma's forehead by climbing up on the sofa, _"let's be back on that day.."_ The fox closed its eyes.

 


	7. Chapter 7

It's a clear sky and a good day. A boy with crimson red hair was standing casually on the edge of a road. He didn't move and his eyes locked on a certain spot across the road. He couldn't shift his sight from seeing a cute girl, in angelic blue yukata with pigtails on her head, playing cheerfully with a small ball. Her eyes had a same color with her hair. Fortunately, there's no one passing by around him. It's a bit weird, but he didn't care. Finally, he stepped his feet slowly to the girl and as he arrived, she gave this unknown boy a warm smile. A thin blush adorning the boy's cheeks. After a short chat, they played together. The girl introduced herself as Nagisa and the boy was Karma.

"Do you know the legend of the blue fox, Karma-kun?" Asked Nagisa to start the conversation.

"I know, but don't care.." Said Karma lightly by bouncing the ball onto the ground, "what's with that? You want to say that you're the blue fox?" He chuckled.

"What if I say yes, Karma-kun.."

Nagisa was surrounded by mist in sudden and it revealed a pair of blue cat-ears on her head and a thick blue fur on his lower back with a jingling gold bell necklace around her neck.

"It's beautiful, Nagisa.." Karma's hand moved by its own will touching and caring Nagisa's cheek.

"You're not afraid?" Asked Nagisa shyly.

"Why should I? To see a pretty girl like you___"

"I'm not a girl, Karma-kun.. I'm a boy.." Nagisa annoyed.

"Eh~ is that so? Then let me see down there to make sure.." Teased Karma.

"Wa.. Wait! Karma-kun..." Nagisa panicked.

Karma was busy teasing Nagisa when the strong gust blew causing the ball rolling around.

"Ah! It's my precious!" Exclaimed Nagisa.

"Huh? That dusty ball?"

"You won't get it, Karma-kun! Just let me go! I have to catch it before it falls to the cliff.." Nagisa struggling, trying to free himself from Karma's pin.

"It won't.. I'll catch it before it falls.." Said Karma playfully.

Not far from where they were there's a cliff and a steep malignant water would welcome anything that fell from the top. The ball was about to reach the edge of the cliff and Karma moved fast to catch it, but because of his weight, the ground crumbled and he fell off. There's should be a sign that warned people from getting closer to the cliff, but it's gone. Nagisa couldn't do a thing but cried. Karma's body was found hours after. It's getting cold and his breath was weakening. The people who found him brought him to the hospital fast. He needed at least a week to be able to open his eyes, but he couldn't give any response. The doctor said that everything was ok except his total consciousness. The cause was might be a shock of drowning. The next day, Karma's parents brought him to the playground and left him for a while for him to enjoy the view. For about 15 minutes, they picked him up. They repeated it days and one day Karma said his first word. Though he said it vaguely, but his parents were relieved. Days after, Karma was staying at home while the father was enjoying the evening view, he's shocked by seeing a blue fox sitting on the bench where Karma usually sat on. He rushed to catch it since it's a hunted legendary fox, but failed. He then sent his men to hunt it and they spent days and nights to look for the blue fox which never ever came out again.

Meanwhile, there's a wide garden full of flowers, enveloped by gentle warm wind that stroking one's hair. The well-known boy was standing confusedly by his surrounding. There's a sobbing voice behind him and as he turned to the source of the voice, he saw a familiar figure.

"Na.. gi.. sa.." This crimson red head boy muttered by outstretching his hands to reach him, but it's too far to reach him.

"Why are you crying?" The words were flew out smoothly from his rigid mouth.

Nagisa still sobbing and squeezing his lower big white shirt. He then slowly turned his face to the red head boy.

_"I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry___"_

"Karma-kun.."

A drop of cold water on the cheeks snapped Karma from his dream. He saw Nagisa's human form in front of him surrounded by a light mist. His face was full of tears.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Nagisa?" Karma wiped Nagisa's tears and cupping his cheek, "where have you been all this time?"

"Karma-kun.. I'm so sorry..." Said Nagisa by touching Karma's hand on his cheek, "I'm here... I always being here.. I can't leave... but I can't show my face to you.. I don't dare.. I just can see you from distance but it's ok.. As long as I can see your smile, it's more than enough for me.."

"It's so cold.." Said Karma then frustratedly pulled Nagisa's hand and buried him into his hug, "you're stupid.. My stupid little fox.. Don't you think about my feeling?"

"Ka.. Karma-kun.." Nagisa blushed hard, "they're seeing___"

"Don't care!! Just stay still.. Your whole body is an ice cold.. Just stay like this for a while.." Karma tightening his hug.

It's sure an awkward moment, but Kayano, Nakamura and Maehara couldn't leave them yet because they also had something to reveal to Karma.

"Karma-kun.. We have to say something.." Kayano determined.

"What is it?"

They nodded at one another, "we're actually your parents' men.." Said Nakamura.

"They ordered us to keep an eye on you when they're not at home.." Added Maehara, "but we act normally, so we're not following you when you're home and won't come if you're not calling us.."

"But not for today.. It's purely our decision to come here because we want to tell you the truth.." Said Kayano.

"Why?"

"Karma, you've been through a lot.. It's not fair.. I can't stand it when I know that you're..." Nakamura paused her words as her tears flew.

Maehara tapping Nakamura's shoulder, "you're a guinea pig of their research.."

For seconds there's no response from Karma after Maehara's words.

"Karma, I know this is hard, but you have to know the truth.." Maehara insisted, "they used you as their object right after the incident.. They used all kind of stuff on you.."

"Including brainwashing me and they're success, right.." Said Karma at last, releasing Nagisa from his hug.

"Karma-kun.." Nagisa worried.

"I bet they also used Nagisa to recover me.." Karma clenched his fist.

"Karma-kun, that's.. Not.. True.." Nagisa tugging Karma's sleeve, "they're not using me.. They're using my sister, Hotaru.."

Karma's eyes widen, "Hotaru?"

"You don't remember it of course, but the one who was with you on the playground that time was Hotaru.."

"So.. The diary.." Karma stuttered.

"I was the one who wrote the diary by watching Hotaru's daily activities.. No, not all.. Hotaru also wrote some including the lyrics.. I didn't understand with it, but she said that it's how she felt that time.. And I kept it in this mansion.. But last time I saw one of your friends took it and I was thinking to take it back, but I messed up the room.. I'm sorry, Karma-kun.."

Karma tapped Nagisa's head, "I thought I wasn't alone here and now I find out that the other occupant is you.." He smiled, "then.. How can you explain about those echoing creepy song, Na..gi..sa?" He pinched Nagisa's cheek.

"Ouch.. Ouch.. Stop it, Karma-kun!!" Nagisa slapped Karma's hand, "it might be her soul.." He rubbing his cheek which redden a bit.

"Her soul?"

"Yeah.. The girl who often come here in white dress was her.." Said Nagisa lowering his tone.

Karma grabbed Nagisa's shoulders, "wait!! She said that her name was Nagisa and she didn't dare to come in..."

"That perhaps because of me, Karma-kun.." Nagisa grabbed Karma's hand on his shoulders, "she's avoiding me.."

"But why?"

"That's our problem and have nothing to do with you.." Nagisa lowering his head down, "So, now let's get going, Karma-kun.." He pulled Karma's hand.

"Wait, Nagisa.. Where to? To save your sister?"

"NO!! WE CAN'T!! IT'S TOO LATE!!!" shouted Nagisa with indignant face, "ah.. Sorry.. I didn't mean to.." He covering his mouth and stepping back slowly.

"Nagisa? What's wrong? What is too late?" Karma slowly getting closer to him

"No!! It's___" Nagisa's eyes widen in shock as he looking at the outside view from one of the windows, "she's here.."

A jingling sound echoing into the whole room as the gust came in, slamming the front door of the mansion wide open roughly.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are gray_   
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

The gust was bringing in the echo of the song and by the time it's stopped, they heard a light footsteps sound.

"Good afternoon.." The Nagisa-self-claimed girl stepping in with her usual attire and a gentle smile.

"So.. This is the girl you're talking about, bud?" Maehara's eyes sparkling, "she's cute.."

"Ho..taru..nee..." Nagisa gasping.

"I just wanted to deliver a message to you.. Though that wasn't from my heart, but still I wanted you to recall your precious memory which was sleeping within you.." Hotaru closed her eyes briefly, "I'd done everything I could but in the end you couldn't remember.."

"Hotaru-nee, he___"

"I know.. With your help.. With your power, you have recovered his memory, Nagi.. I'm glad your precious one is back.." She smiled gently at him, "my job is done here.." She bowed then walked away.

"Wait! Hotaru!!"

Nagisa held Karma from cashing her, "let her go, Karma-kun.. She can't be here.." His tears flew.

There's a jingling sound that calling them to go outside. As they're out, a soft breeze flew passing through them then circling around a blue fox, with the same size as Nagisa's fox form, which was sitting with a gentle staring azure eyes on them. There's a white rope necklace around its neck with a silver bell jingling along as the wind blew around it. The blue fox was Hotaru. She nodded her head lightly, then facing up to the sky. The sparkling lights appeared around her like a bunch of dancing fireflies.

_"It's my time.. Please take care my sunshine for me, Karma-kun.."_

She's smiling for the last time before she's disappearing silently fusing with the lights and the wind.

"Nagisa.. What's happened with her?" Asked Karma without looking at Nagisa next him.

Nagisa glanced at him then lowering his head down and letting his front hair to cover his face. He slowly tugging Karma's sleeve with the unstoppable tears flew down on his cheeks. He's sobbing hard that made his mouth couldn't release a single word nor a voice. He felt the heavy burden in his heart was about to explode.

"Nagisa.. Is there anything we can help?" Asked Kayano by tapping his shoulder.

Nagisa shook his head slowly.

Karma grabbing Nagisa's hand which tugging his sleeve, "let's go, Nagisa.. Let's find Hotaru.. I'm sure that she's still alive.."

"No.. No.. She's not.." Nagisa cried a loud.

"Nagisa! Listen!" Karma forcefully pulled Nagisa into his hug, "let's find her!! She loves you.. She did it all just for your sake.."

"I know.. I know.." Nagisa's sobbing, "She loves me that much.. But I can't even pay her back.."

Karma broke the hug, wiping out the tears on Nagisa's cheek then caring his lips, "don't let this mouth say useless things... Please..." A tears flew on Karma's cheek, "let's go find her.. Nagi..sa..." He hugged him tight once again and burying his redden face in Nagisa's shoulder.

Karma knew by seeing the scene just now that there's no chance for him to find Hotaru with living vessel, even seeing Nagisa crying hardly like that surely blown his mind and breaking his heart into pieces. He couldn't stand with hearing and seeing the cry of the one he loved the most. It's hard for Nagisa to lose his beloved sister, but it's not the first time he felt this. He already saw the nightmare of losing his sister twice with his own eyes. The last breath his sister released stung his heart and that became a trigger of a bottomless grief bomb which could explode any time.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The parents once told him not to open or even touch the basement. No stepping in with or without them at home. Though there's no one at home but him, he didn't care about it. He didn't want to have a deal with something that could bring a bad luck to himself. Better for him to step backward for his own safety, but this time he strengthen his heart and together with his friends on his side, he smashed hard and roughly the basement's wooden door. According to the last part of the diary and Nagisa's testimony, some people came in here and doing something he couldn't understand. At that time, Nagisa was hiding in one of the cracks on the walls of the basement but unfortunately, he couldn't see what were they doing, but one thing that tied him in the mansion and made him couldn't step out from here was his sister's remains. This also the answer why was she avoiding Nagisa a lot.

"This is..." Kayano gasped, covering her eyes.

"This is outrageous.. How come they...." Nakamura closed her eyes then hugging Kayano tight.

"Say, Karma my buddy.. Are you sure they're your parents?" Maehara tapping Karma's shoulder, "for me.. by seeing this.. They're just a monster.." Maehara pointing at a certain spot in the room with his thumb.

Karma's amber orbs were staring blankly, scanning all the room which full of machines with different function. With a stinky smell around that stung his nose, his whole body was freezing on the spot couldn't shift from the hell-looked view before him. There were some tubes with various sizes. The big size was as big and as tall as an adult human. Some of the tubes were empty and some of them had something in each. It looked like a hybird animal or something like that. Some internal organs were adorning the room in tubes. There was a mummy of unknown creature hanging up on the ceiling and an unfinished surgery object on the long white table in the middle of the room with a wide round lamp above it. Knives and its friends were neatly arranged on a small thin box next the surgery bed. This was enough to stir their stomachs, but those were not the main view. Nagisa was slowly stepping to a white curtain which covering the beneath. It looked like a medium sized tube with some rubber tube connecting it to a big machine not far from it.

"The reason why she's avoiding me.. Is because of this.." Nagisa pulled the curtain.

It revealed a tube which full of liquid with a dry corpse of a certain animal floating in it. There were some rubber tubes which still pierced on its body. It couldn't be identified anymore by just seeing the form, but they could guess what it was from what's happened before.

"Hotaru?" Karma slowly came closer to the tube.

"Yes, this is the original form of my sister.. I think they absorbed her blood and letting her died slowly.." Nagisa rubbing the tube, "she didn't want to face me since her death.. She's ashamed of me.. She didn't want me to see her like this, but I have already seen it.." He hit his fist on the tube.

"That's why you're staying here.." Karma grabbed Nagisa's fist gently, "you don't want to leave her alone.. That's why you're tied here..." He brought Nagisa's head on his chest, "and.. That's why.. She didn't dare to come closer into this house.."

"She's my only family.. She's the only one who sing for me to escort me sleeping.. I love to sleep on her laps and listening to her warm song.. We don't know anything about our past, but I don't care as long as I'm with her.." Nagisa squeezed Karma's sleeve.

"But.. That means.. Nagisa is the only legendary blue fox here, isn't he?" Maehara pointed at Nagisa.

"That's a good question.. Nagisa.. What will you do after this?" Added Nakamura.

Nagisa looked at Karma sadly with tears flew down. He hugged him tight without saying a word.

"Nagisa.." Karma accepted the hug.

"I'm really sorry, Karma-kun.. But let the legend be a legend.." Nagisa said softly on Karma's ear.

Nagisa gave a tender kiss with slowly touching Karma's forehead then there's a bright light snapped from his finger which touching Karma's forehead. He gave his last gentle smile to Karma before the light exploded and enveloping the whole room.

_"Arigatou, sayonara.."_

Was the last words which echoing in the whole mansion after the light dimmed, leaving the unconscious people in the basement with an empty tube where the dry corpse was. There's a small blue fox running out from the mansion with a jingling sound. It stopped for a while, looking at the mansion for the last time then jumping up on the trees and disappearing, leaving a far away jingling sound.

*****

"What's wrong, Karma? Come on! We're late!!" Shouted Nakamura.

Karma was slowly walking, didn't care about being late and just staring up to the sky.

"You're my sunshine.. My only sunshine..." He's humming.

"What's that song?" Maehara ruffled Karma's hair from behind, then swung his arm around Karma's shoulder, "you have something interesting, bud?" He smirked.

"No.. It's just.." Karma touched his lips involuntary, "There's one song that echoing on my ears.. I wonder whose song it is.." He gazing out to the sky.

Maehara pushed Karma's back to rush him since they're late. They're leaving hurriedly, while there's a blue shadow rushing fast behind them with a jingle vague sound.

 


End file.
